Prove It
by Variety Writings
Summary: "How can I show you that I'm better for you than he is?" "Prove it."
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT !**

 **Forget about all the ghost powers, this is not your traditional Danny Phantom fanfic. This was originally a Jack Gilinsky fanfic, but doesn't let you post stories about real people. I did post the original on my Wattpad account, VarietyWriter, so you can read it there if you like. All that's changed are the character names. Tucker is Cameron, Danny is Jack, and Sam is Ashley. Please do not ask me to change the story so Danny has ghost powers. I will not rewrite the entire story. Also, I know that the friendships between characters are not correct, but I was running out of character names. Please bare with me.**

Chapter 1

"I love you more," I said. _Lies_.

"I highly doubt that's true," Tucker replied to me with his lust filled blue eyes. _You're right_.

Tucker Foley is my boyfriend of three months. He was there for me through some of my toughest times in life, and I love him so much for that. But I don't love him as a boyfriend, I love him as a friend.

When he asked me out, I felt obliged to say yes because of all he's done for me. It was also a jab to my ex, Danny Fenton. He broke my heart in every way possible, but I still love him. I could never admit that to him; he would hurt me all over again. We haven't talked since the breakup, but it was bad. Fatal, almost.

"Babe, did you hear about the party?" Tucker said while he was staring at his phone intently.

There was a party going on at Dash and Kwan's house. They are good friends of Tucker's, but they're better friends with Danny.

"What if Danny is there?" I muttered, almost inaudible to him.

It took a couple of seconds for him to look up from his phone. When he did, he saw the deep concern behind my eyes and his smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Danny can't hurt you, Sam. You have me, and I won't leave your side."

After a small argument, I succumbed to his persuasion and unwillingly decided to go with him. He was set on going, because he would disappoint Dash and Kwan if he didn't go. I wish that Tucker would still care about my feelings. Once I stopped freaking out over Danny around him, he stopped caring about my feelings as much as he used to.

I grabbed a pair of ripped high waisted skinny jeans, a pair of white high top converse, and a white short sleeve crop top, along with my makeup bag and my straightening iron, and went into the bathroom to get ready.

"I'm going to the store to get some drinks," I hear Tucker yell from downstairs, followed by the front door slamming shut. I took advantage of the fact that he was gone and called up my best friend Paulina.

"Hello?" Paulina answered in a groggy voice.

"He wants me to go to Dash and Kwan's party and I know Danny is gonna be there and you know how I feel about Danny and-"

"He wants you to go to what?!" She cut me off by screeching into the phone.

"You know what. The party to celebrate the end of our freshman year. Remember how Danny and I crashed it last year since Dash and Kwan were the host's roommates?"

I remember that day very clearly. Back then, Danny and I were only friends, but we were best friends. We did everything together. Shopping, partying, watching movies, studying; anything. This party was a bit different though. It was a college party. People were getting drunk off their asses, and there were designated rooms upstairs for having sloppy drunk sex. That was the night I lost my virginity. It was my senior year of high school, and it was lost to Danny that night.

The day after was the day that we began dating. We realized that we loved each other when we woke up in each other's arms the next morning. It was the perfect way to start a relationship; minus the hangover of course.

I never told Tucker this story, and I don't plan on it. Going to the party tonight is going to be a reminder of what happened last year, and I am not the least bit ready to face it.

"Oh yeah, shit! That's when you banged Danny," She chuckled a bit at her choice of words. I laughed too, and tried as hard as I could not to fuck up my eyeliner.

Just as I stopped laughing, I heard the front door open. "I have to go," I said and hung up as quickly as I could.

Tucker knocked on the door and opened it before I told him he could come in. I was only doing my makeup, anyways.

"You look hot as fuck babe," he whispered in my ear as he snaked his arm around my torso. I giggled a bit, trying to cover up how uncomfortable this relationship was making me feel.

Ten more minutes passed and both of us were ready to go. When we turned onto the street corner, you could already hear the music shaking the entire block. We walked in the house hand in hand, and went straight to the counter with the drinks.

The smell of the room was egregious. It was a combination of alcohol, weed, cigarettes, vomit, and sex. I immediately took a couple shots of vodka to compromise my sense of smell.

Tucker pulled me on to the dance floor after taking a few shots himself. My vision was blurry and I was tripping left and right. He smashed his lips on mine for a good five minutes before ordering me to jump on him so he could carry me upstairs. I obeyed without breaking the kiss. When he set me down on the bed he sent trails of wet, sloppy, drunk kisses down my neck.

As his lips got lower, my vision cleared up enough to recognize the room. I could tell by the huge mirror above the wooden dresser and the bookshelf next to it. This was the room that I lost my virginity to Danny in.

"Tucker," I mumbled while trying to shove him off me. "Tucker," I said again, louder this time. "Tucker!" I yelled and shoved him off of me.

"What the hell," he slurred while getting off of the ground.

"I can't do this, not while we're drunk," I said without making eye contact with him. "Go dance with your friends, I'll be down in a minute," I said while scratching the back of my neck. When I looked up I thought his eyes would be full of anger, but they were fraught with concern instead.

"Are you alright Sam?" He asked me quietly.

"I'm fine, Tucker, I swear," I lied with a slight smile. He smiled back and kissed me on the cheek before going back downstairs.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I took it out to check it. The alcohol began to pass through my system pretty quickly, and I regained enough of my vision to read the text I had received.

 _Danny: It's a good thing you didn't bang him in that room. You would've thought of how much better I was the whole time ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being out so long again! Here's a couple more chapters for you guys :)**

I jolted up from where I was sitting and searched the room. There was no evidence that Danny was here. Then I searched the entire hallway. There was no evidence that Danny was there. I went downstairs and asked everybody, including Dash and Kwan, if they had seen Danny. There was no evidence that Danny was here at all. How did he know?

I ran outside and looked for his car, and it was nowhere to be seen. My phone buzzed again.

 _Danny: Don't go out looking for me babe, you won't find me._

I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. My breathing was becoming fitful, and my hands were shaking. My palms were sweating, and my knees were becoming weak. I paced back and forth across the narrow driveway while looking around to see if I saw any evidence of Danny's presence.

My phone buzzed again. Twice. Three times. I stopped where I was and stood completely still. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket one last time.

 _Danny: You're looking in all the wrong places babe._

 _Danny: Right before your eyes._

 _Danny: Look up._

My eyes had been glued to my phone for a minute now, staring at the last text. _Look up._ I couldn't bring myself to do it. I heard the door of the house open, so I looked behind me. It was some random drunk girl stumbling to her car. I chuckled a bit before turning around, not realizing how I was _looking up_.

The first thing I saw made me scream. It was Danny, inches away from my face. On the outside I was terrified, but on the inside I was obsessing over his perfectly structured jawline, his gorgeous blue eyes, and his freshly cut, black hair.

"It's been a while hasn't it," he said with an adorable smile on his face. Refraining from smiling back was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"Uh, yeah, it has," I stutter as I attempt to snap myself out of my alcoholic haze. "But that was for a reason."

He playfully rolled his eyes at me while shifting his weight onto his right hip. "We are also meeting again for a reason."

With his left hand pushing my hair out of his face, he shot me a sly smirk. Then he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I want you back, Sam. And I'm not stopping until you're out of breath, on _our_ bed, begging me to come back and fuck you some more."

I immediately grabbed his hand and threw it away from me. He jolted back in shock, as if he thought I'd be subordinate to him.

"Danny, it's over. It's been over. Accept the fact that I'm with Tucker. Accept the fact that I don't miss you. Or else, the next time I'll be on your bed, out of breath, I'll be holding a knife with your blood all over it."

He cockily smiled, and then simply turned around to walk away. I turned to face the house, and I found everyone at the party outside the door. They all saw my fight with Danny. When I saw him, Tucker shoved his way through the crowd of people and ran to me. He opened his armed and I collapsed into them. Once the crowd had dissipated, I cried in his shoulder. I hugged him and cried on him for what felt like hours.

"Sam, I won't let anything happen to you. He won't touch you as long as I am breathing. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

The hangover was the worst I've ever experienced. Part of it was the alcohol, but most of it was the incident with Danny. I keep thinking back to how I was nearly attracted to him when I saw him again. His appearance was stunning, but inside, he was still ugly.

Tucker held me in his arms when we fell asleep, but once I woke up he was nowhere to be found. He never disappoints to be there for me when I need him most. However, I still feel awkward whenever I kiss him or touch him. If I had slept with Tucker that night, I would've thought about how awkward I felt the whole time.

I turned around in my bed to find a note next to my phone. Assuming it was from Tucker, I didn't bother to read it. He's probably out with his friends and wanted to let me know he was gone.

I almost made it out of my room before my phone buzzed, drawing my attention back to my room.

 _Danny: Don't ignore my letter babe, you wouldn't want to see me get angry again, would you?_

My entire body shook uncontrollably after reading the text. I slowly grabbed the letter and unfolded it.

 _I see that Tucker isn't with you. Haven't you realized you aren't in your room yet?What will Tucker think if he finds another man in that bed with you? I doubt he'll be happy to see you begging me to fuck you some more either ;) - Love, Danny._

I looked up and realized that I was in a familiar room. However, it wasn't mine. It was Danny's.

"Miss me, babe?" He breathed down my neck. I let out a scream, but he covered my mouth before I could finish.

"Save your lungs for later, you'll be screaming a lot."

My breathing got heavier and my heart was racing faster. How did I get here? Where is Tucker? I tried to fight him off me, but he was too strong for me to resist. I could only hope that Tucker was going to find me soon.

"Don't worry babe, it'll be lots of fun. And I made sure that Tucker won't ruin it for us."

I let out a muffled cry of pain, thinking of what he could've done to Tucker. He could've killed him for all I know! I fought even harder to resist his grip, but he remained too strong. I felt like I was fighting for my life. I exuded all my strength and energy, but I was no match for him.

"Still resisting me, are we?"

I could picture his ear to ear grin in my head. I couldn't see him, but I could picture what he would look like.

"Let's make this a little more fun for you. I have a pill, and I have a needle. Which one shall it be?"

He used the hand that wasn't covering my mouth to grab each of them out of his pocket.

"I wonder what will happen if we use both?"

I tried my hardest to yell, but I could only make him laugh at my pathetic attempt. He stuck the needle in my arm and released it slowly. He made sure that I could feel the pain before whatever drug he gave me numbed me up. He lifted the hand covering my mouth and tried to force the pill down my throat. I couldn't escape the grip of his other hand, which was wrapped around my waist. I closed my mouth as tight as I could and moved my head around like a bobble head.

I could begin to feel the drug kicking in. It made my legs weak first. The only thing keeping me upright was Danny's body that I was leaning against. Then my arms went; I was flailing as if I were a puppet. I tried so hard to fight past the drug. Whatever he gave me was strong. I couldn't fight it off any longer, and my head leaned back into his chest. I couldn't even move my face.

My lips parted, giving him the perfect entry to my mouth. He forced the pill down my throat. I couldn't imagine how I would feel once the pill began to work. I already couldn't move a single part of my body; with exception of my eyes. He chuckled maliciously as he laid me down on his bed.

He started with my shirt. He ripped it off of me like it was wrapping paper on his birthday present. Then he got to my shorts. He unclasped my bra and threw it on my floor. I was screaming inside, but completely still on the outside. Lastly, he took of my thong and tossed it across the room.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Sam," He smirked while he caressed my thighs. "I should probably tell you what was in that pill." He grinned as he got closer to the inside of his present.

"I'm not who you think I am, and I have knowledge that you wouldn't think was achievable. I made that pill. What I put into it was a formula that stimulates the left frontal lobe. This will make you say everything you are feeling. I also put in a formula that stimulates your brain stem, hypothalamus, and amygdala. These will make you feel the way you should feel with me; pleased and thirsty for more. This controls your emotions. The last formula stimulates your hippocampus, so that these memories will be stored in your long-term memory. This ensures you'll never leave me."

The only expression I could physically make with my body was widening my eyes. He could tell I was terrified. He grinned even more. He loves seeing me terrified. It means he's done his job right.

"By the way, the pill never wears off. It should kick in any minute now, so say goodbye to being able to hide your emotions. I'll know everything."

He crashed his lips on mine without warning, and I could feel myself gaining control over my body again. I could move everything. The only problem was, I found myself flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him back. I didn't have control over my body, the pill did. We were breathing heavily as I unbuttoned his jeans and he took off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his body. He's the most handsome man I've ever seen; and that's not the pill talking. I've thought that since the first time I saw him.

I took off his boxers for him as he gave me a satisfactory smile. He crashed his lips onto mine again, and needless to say, it was the most fantastic time I've ever spent with a guy.

Once we were done, we laid down on the bed, facing the ceiling. Still breathing heavily, he managed to say, "Tucker couldn't make you feel like that, could he?"


	4. Chapter 4

Danny let me wear his shirt since we couldn't find my clothes. The length of it nearly reached my knees. It smelled like his cologne.

"Let's go downstairs and eat something. I bet you worked up an appetite from that as well." He flashed his signature grin at me, and I let out the most girly chuckle I've ever heard while I clung to his arm as if I were drunk. What the hell is that pill doing to me?

He walked with me downstairs and grabbed something out of his fridge. "Here you go my love," I smiled as he gave me a plate of salmon. He remembered that it was my favorite.

"I haven't had salmon in months," I said as I stabbed my fork into the fish, "Tucker hates salmon."

I could see Danny completely glaze over once I mentioned Tucker's name. Before I could try not to open my mouth, the pill started talking for me.

"I don't have feelings for him like that," I blurted out. "I only said yes because he helped me through so much and I felt like I had to."

His face softened once I said that. "Did you ever think of me?" He asked me. I could see a look in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. It was a caring look, rather than a sly or lustful look. I gave him a confused look as he shook his head.

"I mean, did you ever think of coming back to me? Or did you hate me too much to consider it?"

My mind began to play back the memories of that night. The night where he made me hate him. The break up was really messy, but a part of me never stopped loving him.

 _6 months earlier..._

I left a wrecked house. Our house. I had ran up to our room to make sure Danny was alright. I thought someone broke in. Someone definitely broke in, but they didn't have any intentions to hurt Danny. They actually had the exact opposite, and that's why I was hurt from this. They weren't who wrecked the house. Danny and I did it. We were fighting, and then there was throwing, and then I left.

When I entered our house, everything was normal, except for the condom wrapper that was on our floor. My heart shattered into a billion tiny pieces when I saw that wrapper. I knew damn well that we hadn't slept together in a week. I heard a girl laugh, and then a bunch of other noises following it that sent off so many alarms in my head. I ran up to our bedroom to find my boyfriend and my best friend fucking on our bed. I cleared my throat and held up the condom wrapper. They both said, "It's not what it looks like!" But what else could it be?

All I could do was clench my fists and shake my head. I told myself several times that I wouldn't be violent about it, but I couldn't talk myself out of throwing an opened champagne bottle across the room that I found on the dresser next to me. I nearly hit my best friend's head with it.

We didn't even talk to each other. All we did was throw things across the room. Soon enough, we were throwing things at each other. I left after he threw a chair at me. I barely dodged it. I knew that it was dangerous, and I knew that I had to get out of there before I got hurt. I wanted answers, but I never got them. After that day, Danny and I never spoke to each other until that party, and I still haven't talked to who I thought was my best friend.

The only person I could consider going to was Tucker. He let me stay with him, and 3 months later he asked me out.

 _Present time..._

"Sam," he snapped me out of my flashback.

"I still loved you," I admitted unwillingly. "I didn't want to get hurt again so I kept the information to myself."

"Sorry for bringing it up," were the words he whispered, never gaining the courage to make eye contact with me. The tension in the room was undeniable. Sounds of forks stabbing into our salmon were the only audible noises for minutes. I blankly

stared at my plate when I finished.

"Are you done?" He asked me, still lookin at the floor. I said nothing while I took both of our plates to the kitchen.

"I'll take care of the dishes," he stopped me by grabbing my forearm before I could turn on the water. "Go back to _our room._ Your phone is in the top drawer of my dresser. I'll come back up when I'm done."

He let out a brief sigh as he let go of my arm. I was nearly shaking from the desire of physical contact between me and him. His pill was messing with me, and I could never undo the effects it had on me, but there's only so much I can blame the pill for. My desire to come back to him wasn't the pill. It had been around long before the pill had. I knew our relationship wasn't healthy, but the pill made all my doubts go away whenever he was near me. The pill made me forget the pains he caused me. I wasn't sure if I wanted the effects of the pill to go away.

There were two sure things running through my mind. The fact that I will never be able to leave him, and the growing fact that I never want to. I don't know which one is more harmful.

I grabbed my phone from the drawer in Danny's dresser and saw several notifications from Tucker.

 _12 missed calls from Tucker._

 _Tucker: Where are you babe?_

 _Tucker: It's been an hour. I'm starting to get worried._

 _Tucker: Did I upset you that much last night? I'm so sorry babe, please just answer me. I'm terrified right now._

 _Tucker: At least tell me you're okay._

I felt nothing when I read them. Not a romantic nor friendly remorse for leaving him, even if it wasn't intentionally. What's happening to me? I loved Tucker as a friend, and his feelings aren't a single one of my concerns. What is Danny truly doing to me?

"Ignore him."

I jumped out of my socks when I realized he read Tucker's texts as well. He continued to breathe down my neck as I slowly locked my phone.

" _You don't need him anymore_ ," was the mere whisper that traveled down my neck and inside of me. My brain pushed Tucker out of itself. He was hardly a short-term memory now, and Danny was the only long-term memory left in me.

Something changed at that moment. Something in my mind snapped. I felt my entire mindset shift. A pit of pleasure sunk in my stomach with every minor touch Danny planted on my body. His entire hand touching my thigh was enough to make me moan.

"You're all mine now, and don't you forget it."


End file.
